Beauty School Drop Out
Beauty School Drop Out è una canzone del musical Grease presente nell'episodio Glease, il sesto della quarta stagione. Dopo l'incontro imbarazzante tra Kurt, Rachel, Blaine e Finn, Rachel e Kurt si abbracciano dopo Kurt dice che era stata cattiva idea andare a vedere il musical. Inzia Beauty School Drop Out. Il pubblico applaude, Finn e Artie guardano in soggezione. Blaine si trova alla cima delle scale, come L'angelo dei giovani. Blaine inizia a cantare. Sugar interpreta Frenchie ed è molto sorpresa. Will è tra il pubblico. I riflettori sono su Blaine e cammina per le scale. Le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni ballare attorno a lui con i bigodini nei capelli, esattamente come in Grease. Blaine prende il manto di Sugar che cade a faccia in giù sul divano. Rachel e Kurt si guardano con soddisfazione. Blaine poi si siede accanto a Sugar mentre continua a cantare. Blaine canta, il suo sguardo viene fermato quando vede Kurt, e verso il basso. Rachel guarda verso Kurt, dato che si rende conto che Blaine ha guardato verso di lui. Verso la fine della canzone, Blaine lascia andare le mani di Suagr e sale le scale, ancora guardando Kurt. I riflettori si spengono il Blaine, Sugar sviene e il pubblico applaude, Finn è impressionato. Blaine guarda verso il pubblico, verso Kurt. Testo Your story sad to tell A teenage never do well Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block your futures so unclear now what's left of your career now can't even get a trade in on your smile beauty school dropout no graduation day for you beauty school dropout missed your mid-terms and flunked shampoo well at least you could have taken time, to wash and clean your clothes up after spending all that dough, to have the doctor fix your nose up better get movin why keep your feeble hopes alive what are you provin you've got the dream but not the drive if you go for your diploma you could join the steno pool turn in your teasin' comb and go back to high school beauty school dropout hanging around the corner store beauty school dropout it's about time you knew the score well they couldn't teach you anything you think you're such a looker but no customer will go to you unless she was a hooker baby don't sweat it you're not cut out to hold a job better forget it who wants their hair done by a slob now your bangs are curled your lashes twirled, but still the world is cruel wipe off that angel face and go back to high school baby don't blow it don't put my good advice to shame baby you know it even dear Abby'd say the same now I've called the shot, get off the pot, I really gotta fly gotta be going to that malt shop in the sky beauty school dropout (beauty school dropout) go back to high school beauty school dropout (beauty school dropout) go back to high school beauty school dropout (beauty school dropout) go back to high school Galleria di foto greaseblaine.jpg 013~213.jpg 012~237.jpg 559114 387563484653581 1741223651 n.jpg 550155 387563401320256 501246106 n.jpg 231070 387802364629693 870581065 n.jpg 150243 387563427986920 1851244933 n.jpg 3507 387563411320255 342835987 n.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Glee: The Music Presents Glease